


Don't Leave (at least say goodbye)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Insecurity, John Deacon is Tired, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian and Roger dread their first long separation as a couple, if only they talked to each other.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Don't Leave (at least say goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainKupala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKupala/gifts).



> This is the second part of the stocking upload, in no way connected to the previous! Hope you enjoy/ed Calypso!

“I’m going to miss Roger so much. I know you and Freddie say he’s staying, but what if he doesn’t?”

“It’s only for a month,” John says.

Brian nods but continues his pouting, “but we haven’t gone a month without seeing each other.”

He watches John open his mouth and then close it before going back to his herbology notes. Brian spots a mistake, but he keeps his mouth shut. John is being a bad friend after all, also he is usually proven wrong when it comes to herbology.

“Your explanation on how to harvest fangs from the ganged geranium is wrong.”

John sends him a withering look. Brian raises his hands. The definition is scratched out as John flips to the section in his textbook. Brian goes back to his astronomy textbook, dog-earring a corner of a page when he sees it has part of the answer for his essay.

“Mr. Deacon!”

Brian looks up to see one of the paintings waving wildly at John.

“Yeah?”

The painting skips to a nearer frame, pushing the resident out of the way with a huff, “there are two individuals outside demanding to get in. A Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw.”

John glances back at him.

“Are they Freddie and Roger?”

“That might be their names.”

Brian snickers.

“I remember the days that the houses stayed as their houses, none of this –”

John puts his want back into the holder at his side. Brian raises his eyebrow knowing that when the painting finally broke through the silence spell Hufflepuff is going to probably lose five points. Depending on which professor he finds and when.

“I’ll be back in a second.”

Brian waves his hand. The painting is currently moving from frame to frame looking more and more frustrated as he realizes that the spell is on him. He picks up his own wand before realizing that he will just spend the next century complaining about rude students.

“Take him.”

He barely has time to catch Roger as Freddie tosses him forward. Roger grins before quickly perching himself in Brian’s lap and sticking his tongue out at Freddie. Ah. The two are quarreling again.

“I’m studying with John,” Brian says as he hooks his chin on Roger’s shoulder.

“He was supposed to be helping me with my O.W.L.s,” John replies, “Rog, you’re good at potions, right?”

“Got an O,” Roger shrugs, jarring Brian’s teeth, “so I’m not bad.”

“He just wants to brag about it,” Freddie replies, “how are you doing John?”

John gives a half-hearted shrug. Brian grimaces. Even though the test is still months away, the stress never vanishes the entire year. His N.E.W.T.s are giving him enough headaches. Roger pats his hand.

“We should head down to dinner,” Freddie says.

“That’s why we came here.”

“No, you were ruining the atmosphere with your moping.”

Brian raises an eyebrow, “staring longingly at Jim again?”

Roger nods. Freddie jumps at him which knocks Brian back into the couch. The wrestling match somehow ends with him taking the brunt of it. He rubs his chest as he manages to free himself. John is nearly at the door.

“Come on then, you guys wanted dinner?”

Roger pops up and wraps around Brian’s arm, leaving Freddie to waffle around the overturned couch now. He rolls up and straightens his robes. Brian waves his wand and rights the couch.

“How do you do silent magic so well?” Roger sighs.

Brian shrugs. John is better at it than him, he can at least do complicated spells, but it would be lying to say that he doesn’t preen at Roger’s compliment. He leans into the blond as they walk.

It is only a week until their Winter Break begins, and Brian is dreading every second of it. Since they started dating, in the middle of September ( _years and years of pining finally paid off –_ as Freddie would say), and the adjustment would be hard. He likes having Roger hang off him or sneak into the head boy dorms to cuddle.

They run into Jim in the hallway, which Freddie summarily drags Jim into walking into the common hall with them. John asks him about the fanged geraniums and then sends Brian a vindicated look when apparently the answer Jim gave is what John had written. He raises his hands in apology.

Roger laughs, “Bri, every plant you mess with always ends up sick.”

“Trying to be helpful,” Brian replies.

He gets his moment of satisfaction when Ronnie wanders over to them and John, as usual, seems to forget his name around her. Roger tugs on his arm again. He looks down and steals a quick kiss on Roger’s forehead. He smiles as Roger beams.

“See you loves in a bit,” Freddie waves wandering over to his table with Veronica.

John and Jim head over to join Chrissie and Crystal at the Hufflepuff table. Brian doesn’t see Jobby or Trip, which worries him slightly because the only time they aren’t first in line for food is when they’re planning something. Which means he’s going to have to scold them, again, and then get scolded by the headmaster for not being a proper influence.

“Bri?”

“You haven’t seen, Jobby or Trip today, have you?”

“Yes.”

“And what are they doing?”

Roger tosses his hair before tugging Brian over to their table, “there’s a rumor that you need to avoid one of the corridors on the third floor during patrol tonight. The one near that abandoned classroom where we – ”

He rolls his eyes and flushes when he remembers what Roger is referring to.

“And does the rumor specify why?”

“Nope.”

Brian sighs. Really, he is the worst head boy.

They sit next to each other, no space between them. He grins when he sees Freddie wave exaggeratedly towards them before falling into giggles with Elton gripping his shoulder. Brian raises an eyebrow. _Why do I have a feeling it isn’t just Jobby and Trip?_

Bernie sits across from them looking as exhausted as he felt.

As much as he dreads this break, he’ll be happy to have one from school.

* * *

Roger pulls his cloak around him tighter. He shivers, but not just because of the chill. Brian had never stopped by to say goodbye. Even if Roger had spent most of the morning bemoaning Freddie and John’s departure, he would have thought his _boyfriend – partner – significant other_ (what can he say he is occasionally a hopeless romantic). He told Freddie this was going to happen.

Crystal wraps an arm around him, “why so moody, we finally have run of the castle?”

“Brian didn’t say goodbye.”

“He didn’t?” Crystal tilts his head, “huh. Odd for him.”

Roger nods, “what if this is his way of ending it with me?”

“One, I’d personally duel him for being a prick,” Crystal says, “two, that doesn’t sound like Brian at all. He hates confrontation but he is, for the most part, honest.”

He carefully doesn’t mention Chrissie and their breakup.

Crystal squeezes his shoulder, “don’t worry. Go change and we can break into the care package my mum sent me for the holiday break.”

Roger smiles. They walk together in silence. For the life of him, he can’t figure out what would possess Brian to leave without kissing him goodbye. He supposes it could be as simple as he got distracted or caught up with something, and maybe he’ll get an owl with four pages of apology. It’s about the only benign reason he can think of.

“See you in a bit,” Crystal splits off to go towards the dungeons.

He trudges up the steps sadly, and it must show because the door appears without the eagle asking him the riddle. Which is strangely upsetting because he’s never seen the knocker do that before. Roger sighs and steps into the common room.

Through the years he has gotten used to the starlit ceiling and floor, but now it hits him with another wave of disappointment. Another student is laying on the floor, and it takes him a second to realize that the ceiling is rotating. Roger bites his cheek. Its something Brian has done before.

Wait.

That is Brian.

“You wanker!”

Brian startles, sitting up quickly and rubbing his eyes. Apparently taking a nap. Roger crosses his arms.

“You missed the train!”

“I wasn’t leaving?” Brian tilts his head, “oh! I promised I’d say goodbye to everyone.”

“You didn’t think to tell me you were staying?”

“I didn’t?”

“No!”

Brian frowns, “I’m staying.”

“No shit.”

Roger tries to stay angry, he feels like he deserves a tantrum. Thinking Brian would leave without saying goodbye was a sore spot he didn’t know he had. Brian looks genuinely baffled about how he hadn’t told Roger. He snorts.

“You twat,” Roger says again.

“Sorry, love, I really thought I said something. I thought you were still on the fence about staying.”

“So you would have been alone had I left?”

Brian shrugs.

“New rule, we make sure we’re on the same page for breaks.”

“Agreed, I suppose now would be a good time to give your Christmas present?”

Roger raises an eyebrow, “it isn’t anywhere near Christmas day.”

Brian shrugs and rolls onto his feet. He stumbles slightly and Roger reaches out his arms to catch him before he falls completely on his face. Thankfully he catches himself, but it was a near thing. Roger trails him as he hurries up towards the other end of the tower – and Roger is just now realizing he has no idea _how_ Brian got into the dormitory.

He digs around in his bag before pulling out a thin envelope and handing it to Roger. Brian smiles eagerly as Roger carefully pulls off the tape (he does remember Brian and John’s prank war thank you very much) and dumps the envelope out over his hand. Two strips fall out.

Roger looks up. Brian is practically bouncing.

He turns them over and sees the moving image of quidditch players. Roger squints and gasps before looking back at Brian.

“These are World Cup tickets? For this upcoming one?”

“It wouldn’t be much fun if they were for the last one,” Brian shrugs, “you like them? I thought we could go together, but if you’d rather take someone who actually you know, knows the sport…”

Roger shakes his head and throws his arms around Brian’s neck. He can’t believe Brian is graduating next year, and he is going to spend every minute he can with him before then.

“I’ll just have to teach you,” Roger whispers against Brian’s lips.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, and I give good rewards for getting Os.”

Brian smiles and kisses his lips, “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and feelings below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
